garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying
Our goal is to provide an environment where people can act out good stories. The following are guidelines and recommendations for achieving good stories as well as polite and considerate roleplaying. Page and whisper * Paging and using +mp are ideal ways of working out, Out of Character, the situation without ruining the illusion of fluid In Character action. * It is polite to page a person before involving them in an action. Invite other players, don't invade their scene. *It is polite to page when connecting in an IC location to alert people to your presence. Rules * Rules are kept to a minimum on GarouMUSH. Because of this, there is a lot of freedom. We ask that this privilege not be abused. You should avoid provoking a player who has expressed interest in not roleplaying with you. For example, Sheds Blood throws a stone at Shadow Fur. Shadow Fur's player pages Sheds Blood with "Please don I'm busy talking to Makes Faces." and then leaves the room, it would be rude for Sheds Blood to chase Shadow Fur from room to room and continue to throw stones. There is no consent rule on GarouMUSH. If people cannot agree on the reality of a situation, a third party should be called in to arbitrate. * The only rules strictly followed are those listed in the Introductory Document and in online documentation such as news. Individual GMs may rule differently on similar circumstances. It is in your best interest to work out a consensus for the situation, rather than spouting rules. * In the case of an unresolvable conflict, both parties may choose a third party to arbitrate. The third party does not have to be a wizard. Short of appeal to the wizcorps, that person's decision should be considered final and binding, if all parties agreed on that person's selection. Mood * Please do not make OOC comments such as 'Sorry, line noise' or have OOC disconnect messages. These emits ruin the mood for other players. * Please pay attention to atmosphere when joining in a scene. Watch other's actions and respond to the mood they have set for the scene. Don't bubble into someone's funeral and wag your tail. Give others the leisure to set the scene with poses, and pose an arrival which does not make assumptions about the area you are entering. Items * Items are often an important part of character play. Items may be created whenever play requires it. However, remember that items require DB space, which is very limited. Whenever possible, pose imaginary items instead of creating them. A general rule to follow is: If the object only functions to hold a description, then please mention the object during play rather than creating it. Courtesy * In busy, spamful situations, try to avoid frivolous poses. * When you see someone playing poorly, please page them and politely ask them to stop or improve. Give helpful comments and suggestions. * Alternatively, when you see someone playing wonderfully, please page them and compliment them. Appreciation makes everyone happy. * Please try to accept critique gracefully. * If you interact with a player who is rude, roleplaying poorly, and a current member of +newbie, you may wish to contact the wizard who created the character. In the alternate case, if you interact with a player who is clueful and enjoyable to roleplay with, you may wish to contact the wizard who created the character to express your delight. * Finally, if you have enjoyed roleplaying with someone, it doesn't hurt to page them afterwards and tell them so. Letting people know that you had a good time is sometimes the best compliment of all. Quality * It is generally more important to write a coherent, interesting pose than it is to quickly respond with possibly bad grammar and lack of thought. * Allow others the leisure to write a good pose and deal with whatever RL might keep them from responding immediately. If they are terribly slow, you may ask them why. * Poses work best when alternating between players. Try to put in all the information needed for your companions to respond. Try not to pose in brief, rapid fire bursts because they force others to retype as you continually revise the situation they are responding to. * We ask that you try to use good grammar and creative language. Everyone here should have more than a passing familiarity with the rules of English. This goes for everything outside the OOC Lounge, including poses and all descriptions. * If you see a typo in a description, it is perfectly acceptable to notify the appropriate persons so that it might be corrected.